La nouvelle Virginia W
by Riona7
Summary: Ginny a décidé de changer de look avec l'aide d'une amie afin d'attirer le regard d'un jeune homme
1. Default Chapter

La nouvelle Virginia W.  
  
Gare de Poudlard  
  
Ginny venait de terminer sa 5 ième année et elle en était très heureuse, car elle n'en pouvait plus de voir celui dont elle est amoureuse, ne pas faire attention à elle. Pourtant ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas jolie, elle avait beaucoup changée depuis sa première année, plusieurs garçons de son école se retournent lorsqu'elle passe, mais pas celui qui hante ses pensées depuis longtemps. C'est sur ses pensés qu'elle se retrouva hors du train et chercha des yeux ses parents, mais ses derniers n'étaient pas là, elle s'enfonça encore plus dans la foule afin de chercher ses parents. Elle ne regardait pas ou elle allait et fonça dans une jeune femme, Ginny détailla cette dernière, elle avait de long cheveux brun avec des mèches blondes, des yeux bleus océan, elle était grande et mince, elle ressemblait à un mannequin. Ginny arrêta de détaillé la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci lui adressa la parole. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, lui dit elle avec un sourire. Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, répondit Ginny. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal, au fait je m'appelle Anna Lionarth. G : Non vous ne m'avez pas fait mal et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Lionarth, moi s'est Virginia Weasley. À ce moment là, Ginny vit celui qui la hante le jour comme la nuit passer à côté d'elle sans lui adresser un seul sourire. Anna vit la tristesse de Ginny et regarda dans la même direction que la jeune femme afin de comprendre se changement d'humeur si brusque, elle vit un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans, grand, musclé au cheveux noir et aux yeux vert, en somme Anna le trouva très beau. A : Enchanté de vous connaître mademoiselle Weasley, vous avez l'air triste, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? À ce moment là Ginny regarda la jeune femme et vit qu'elle était vraiment inquiète pour elle, même si elle ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, alors elle décida de tout lui raconter. G : Le jeune homme qui vient de passer, il ne m'a pas adressé le moindre geste alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il m'a vu, répondit Ginny avec les yeux remplient de larmes. A : Vous êtes amoureuse de lui n'est ce pas ? G : Oui et je ne lui ai jamais avoué. A : Et si vous me racontiez tout cela devant un bon café, je connais un restaurant pas loin d'ici qui en serve de très bon. Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait accepté, elle voulait y aller, mais d'un autre côté ses parents devaient la chercher. Elle décida de suivre sa nouvelle amie, elle en avait assez de jouer les petites filles sage. Elles partirent donc tout les deux vers le restaurant et une fois arriver Anna commanda 2 cafés et cette dernière reprit la conversation qui les avaient amenés dans ce restaurant A : Alors avant que vous me racontiez ce qui ce passe entre ce jeune homme et vous, j'aimerais que vous me tutoyer. G : D'accord, seulement si tu me tutoie aussi. A : Ok, alors? G : Justement il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi et c'est se qui me rend triste, il me voit comme la s?ur de son meilleur ami alors que moi je l'aime. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. A : Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, si on peut appeler cela un conseil, essaye de l'oublier. Ginny fait de gros yeux et une tête qui veut dire plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A : Non laisse moi terminer, je sais que tu ne peux pas l'oublier, mais ne fais plus attention à lui et rends le jaloux. G : Et comment tu veux que je fasse cela, interrompu t'elle. A : Rien de plus facile, tu t'affiches avec différent garçon devant lui et lorsque tu te retrouves avec lui ou ses amis, tu parles du garçon que tu fréquentes et surtout tu ne parles pas de lui. G : Des garçons que je fréquente et je les trouve où ses gars là ? A : Dans ton voisinage. G : Je n'ai pas vraiment de beaux voisins et je ne crois pas que tout ses garçons comme tu dis veuille sortir avec moi. A : Tu dis n'importe quoi Virginia, tu es super jolie. Étant donné que tu n'as pas vraiment de beaux voisins, tu pourrais venir habiter chez moi pour les vacances et on inviterait tes amis à venir nous rejoindre lorsque notre plan va être au point. Qu'en penses-tu ? Ginny était surexcitée, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. G : J'aimerais beaucoup, mais il faut d'abord que je demande à mes parents et tu devrais demandé la permission à tes parents toi aussi. A : Je n'ai pas besoin de poser la question à mes parents puisque je ne reste plus chez eux, j'ai ma propre maison. À ce moment là les parents de Ginny passèrent devant la vitre du restaurant et reconnu Ginny et se précipitèrent vers celle-ci. Molly : Ginny on te cherchait partout. G : Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vous ai cherché dans la gare et vous n'étiez pas là, alors j'ai décidé d'aller prendre un café avec Anna. Les parents de Ginny remarquèrent pour la première fois qu'il y avait une jeune femme qui accompagnait Ginny et ils la saluèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur Ginny. Arthur W : Nous sommes vraiment désolé ma chérie, mais nous étions un peu en retard à cause d'une farce de tes frères. G : Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis bien amusé. Anna m'a invité à venir passer l'été chez elle et je me demandais si vous accepteriez ? Molly : je ne sais pas, ma chérie, laisse nous deux minutes à moi et ton père. Elle allait s'éloigner des deux jeunes filles, lorsqu'elle posa une question à Ginny. M : au fait depuis quand vous vous connaissez tout les deux? A : nous avons correspondu ensemble pendant plusieurs mois, menti Anna. M : tu nous avais pas parler de cela Ginny. G : non. j'ai du oublier de vous en parler. Ils continuèrent de discuter comme cela afin de convaincre les parents de Ginny, de la laisser partir avec Anna. Ensuite Molly et Arthur quittèrent leur fille afin de prendre une décision, après plusieurs minutes qui paru interminables pour les deux nouvelles amies, ils se rapprochèrent de la table q'occupaient les filles. A : nous avons décider que tu pouvais y aller ma fille, si telle est ton désir, dit ce dernier avec un sourire. G : oh merci papa, répondit la cadette des Weasley avant de sauter au cou de ses parents. Ils discutèrent du départ de Ginny qui était prévu pour dans deux jours, il était convenu que Anna allait aller chercher Ginny chez elle. Ils quittèrent le restaurant. A : bon bah à 2 jours Virginia. Bonjour monsieur et madame Weasley. G : c'est ça dans 2 jours. Au revoir. M et A : Au revoir Anna. Les weasley allèrent rejoindre Harry et Ron qui les attendaient impatiemment depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils quittèrent tous la gare afin de rejoindre la maison familiale des Weasley en parlant de tout et de rien. Les deux jours qui suivèrent la rencontre entre les deux jeunes filles passèrent très vite. C'était le jour de départ pour Ginny et elle avait hâte de partir pas qu'elle était tanné de voir sa famille, mais voir Harry si près d'elle, mais tellement distant, lui faisait mal au c?ur. Elle se leva très tôt et prit un bon déjeuner, elle alla s'installer dans le jardin avec un livre puisqu'il lui restait encore quelques heures avant que Anna arrive. Elle était tellement absorbé par son livre qu'elle n'entendit pas Ron et Harry arrivés près d'elle, elle se sentait regardé alors elle leva les yeux de son livre. G : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? R : rien on se demandait seulement si c'était vrai que ton amie allait nous invité à venir chez elle. G : oui, dès que. Elle allait dire dès que notre plan sera au point, mais elle se ravisa puisqu'elle parlait avec celui qui faisait partie de son plan. Les deux garçons regarda la jeune fille bizarrement en entendant la suite. G : dès qu'on aura fait plus ample connaissance elle et moi. H : j'ai très hâte. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes lorsque un cri parvint aux oreilles de Ginny. M : ma chérie ton amie est arrivée. Ginny se précipita vers la cuisine et vit Anna qui parlait avec un des jumeaux dans la cours. La cadette de la famille Weasley prit sa valise et alla dehors, tout les gens présent dans la maison suivit Ginny afin de lui dire adieu, mais aussi connaître Anna. 


	2. Nouveau départ

La nouvelle Virginia W.  
Partie 2  
  
Ginny se précipita vers la cuisine et vit Anna qui parlait avec un des jumeaux dans la cours. La cadette de la famille Weasley prit sa valise et alla dehors, tout les gens présent dans la maison suivit Ginny afin de lui dire adieu, mais aussi connaître Anna. G- salut Anna, comment va-tu? A-salut Ginny, je vais très bien et toi j'espère que tu es prête pour notre escapade. G- je suis prête, mais avant j'aimerais te présenter ma famille, tu connais déjà mes parents et mon frère Fred, voici Georges et Ron mes frères. Et ce jeune homme est le meilleur ami de mon frère Ron, Harry Potter. Tout le monde voici mon amie Anna Lionarth. Chaque personne présente lui fit un bon signe de la tête pour la saluer et Anna leur fit un magnifique sourire. A-alors voici les 2 jeunes hommes qui vont venir nous rejoindre plus tard, ainsi que ton amie Hermione. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais un frère si charmant, je l'aurais inviter lui aussi, dit-elle en adressant un petit sourire à Fred qui devint tout rouge. G- Anna voyons !!! s'écria la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. A-ben quoi je ne dis seulement que la vérité et je vais tout de suite remédié à mon erreur en faisant ceci. Elle se tourna vers Fred et lui dit d'une voix très charmante. A- si tu veux venir chez moi en même temps que Ron et Harry, tu es le bienvenu ainsi que ton frère. Fred la regarda, il était très gêné, il bredouilla une réponse. F- d'ac. d'accord. Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et se retourna vers Ginny après tout elle n'était pas venue pour cruiser le frère de son amie. A- alors tu es prête ? G- oui, on peut y aller. A- let' s go. Ginny salua toute sa famille, sans oublier écouter pour une centième fois les conseils de sa mère. Elles s'avancèrent toutes les deux vers la jeep de Anna afin de partir et M. Weasley en voyant le véhicule qu'utilisait Anna se précipita vers ce dernier afin de le regarder de plus près. Après plusieurs minutes, elles purent afin partir. Après une heure de route, elles arrivèrent enfin. Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit où Anna habitait, c'était une luxeuse maison avec de nombreuses pièces et en plus il y avait une gigantesque plage juste derrière la maison. Après un bref tour du propriétaire Ginny ne pu réprimer un cri. G -wow cette maison est gigantesque !! A -je dois dire que c'est un peu trop grand pour une personne, mais selon mon agent c'est elle qui me fallait et en la voyant j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Alors je l'ai achetée. G -au fait je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que tu faisais comme travail. A -je suis actrice, j'ai quelques films à mon actif. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien afin de faire plus ample connaissance tout en installant Ginny dans sa chambre. En voyant les vêtements que Ginny sortaient de sa valise, ils y avaient des vêtements usés et d'allure étrange, alors Anna eu une idée qu'elle exposa tout de suite à Ginny. A -Ginny arrête tout, tu jètes tout tes vêtements et on va faire les magasins, dit-elle avec un sourire enthousiate. G -quoi !! est-ce que j'ai bien entendu, mais. A -il n'y a pas de mais, on y va et c'est moi qui paye tout. G -je ne peux pas accepter. A -SHUT, je ne veux pas t'entendre parler par rapport à cela, on y va et ses tout. S'il faut je vais te traîner de force. G -Bon c'est beau, allons y. dit Ginny qui ne pouvait cacher plus longtemps son bonheur. A -super!! Mais avant tu vas te changer, je vais te prêter des vêtements. La première partie du plan est enclenché. Elle partie rapidement vers sa chambre suivi de près par Ginny. 


End file.
